


Last thought

by rinjob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what was your last thought?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You know, before you died, what was the last thing on your mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last thought

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is or why i wrote it but I hope you like it :^)
> 
> p.s im pretty sure they're kinda ooc but oh well

Everyone on Jean's team had been devoured. Their guts lied strewn on the cold pavement below. Their cries of mercy still echoed in his ear. He knew new recruits couldn't handle the grotest titans. He couldn't really handle them himself. He sure as hell didn't expect to be walking along the rooftops alone back to hq. He promised that he would bring the new recruits back safely with maybe a couple minor injuries. But, most of the time things didn't go as plan. What was he going to say? How was he going to respond to the pained look of the new recruits families? He couldn't bear to tell them that he, their superior, had let them all die. He was chosen to train the new recruits because of his astounding improvement. Yeah, so much for improvement. He couldn't even handle one titan. He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. If only he had-

He stopped dead in his tracks, hearing an oddly familiar sound. No, it couldn't be. He just needs to get back and rest.

There was the noise again; louder, closer.

He turned around right in time as a gigantic hand made it's way to the spot he currently occupied.

He jumped and shot his grapple just in time as the hand hit the roof with a loud crash.

The titan turned and came after him, he looked on befuzzled. He was sure he killed the titan. Or did he somehow miss the neck? He shook off the thought, leaping to the next roof. He was so caught up in things that he missed the jump and toppled to the ground, landing on his foot the wrong way.

"Shit." He breathed, clutching his ankle as the titan approached him.

What was the point in running? What exactly did he have to live for? Yeah, he was being a downer but really. His best friend is dead and for what? Nobody even noticed except him. He felt he owed it to him to go out the same way, right? If he died nobody would know. He's the only one out here. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, looking up at the sky. He was ready to go.

After realizing he wasn't being picked up and eaten, he cracked his eye open only to see the titan walking towards the opposite direction.

What the hell? He slowly stood up, limping over to where the titan was.

He heard a high pitched scream as soon as he saw it. One of the new recruits was cornered by the mighty titan, wetting themselves in fear.

Jean remembered him as Wes, the spunky teenager who's only dream is to make the world how it used to be. He remembered seeing the teenager kiss his mom and dad bye and ruffle his little sisters hair as he said goodbye with his head held high. Wes, had the one thing Jean didn't. Family. Wes had something to live for. He couldn't let the poor kid die, he already let enough people suffer. Jean mustered up all the strength he had and ran in between the titan and Wes. He stood his ground in front of the shaking boy.

"Wh-"

"Get out of here!" Jean yelled to the kid, pulling out his blades.

The kid stalled for a moment before shooting his grapple to the rooftop and leaping across them back to hq.

Jean smiled and let out a angry yell, leaping at the black haired titan with his blades in hand.

~~

The harsh sun woke him up as he grunted and sat up, wiping his eyes. Where was he? What happened?  
He looked around to find that he was sitting atop wall Maria. What-

"Hey, sleeping beauty." A soft, very familiar voice said from behind him.

Jean turned his head, and he swore his eyes fell out of his head at the sight before him.

"Marco?" Jean whispered, wiping his eyes.

He sat down beside a baffled Jean and smiled lightly at him.

"What happened? Where I am? Did Wes get eaten?" Jean rambled, he couldn't remember anything after jumping in front of the titan.

Marco's smile widened, "You saved him. I'm proud of you. Although dissapointed that you're here so soon."

Jean gave him a puzzled look, "Why can I see you?"

Marco's smile dissapated, "You're dead, Jean." He sighed, "You died saving that kid."

Jean let out a soft gasp. I'm dead? I wanted to die, but I didn't think I actually would. He was happy to see Marco again though. He had missed him deeply, he was the only real friend he had. Jean had always had a secret liking for the freckled boy, but he'd never admit that, not even in death.

Marco sighed, swinging his legs over the wall, "So, what was your last thought?"

Jean paused in the middle of his deep thinking, "Huh?"

"You know, before you died, what was the last thing on your mind?" He smiled.

Jean shrugged, "I guess it would be saving that kid."

Marco nodded, understanding.

"What was yours?" Jean shuddered thinking about seeing Marco's dead body laying there, half of it gone.

Marco smiled softly, contemplating this before turning to Jean, "You."


End file.
